Amy Fourpaws
Amanda Olivia "Amy" Fourpaws is the main deuteragonist as well as Harry D. Rabbit's main love-interest of Harry and the Haunted House and in the cider as well as the TV series. She is a kind, sweet, cute, pretty and brave girl who appears to be the only kid not to tremble in anything. In every opening episodes where Harry also hosts as well, she sings the theme song "Harry and Friends Are Here". Wearing her pink bow for good luck, Amy is a total-girly girl and the middle sibling of three girls between both her older sister Molly Fourpaws and younger sister Jenny Fourpaws. She is the lead vocals of the band Journey Kids, has freckles on her cheeks and lives in a pink house with her dad Oliver, younger sister Jenny (4 years old), older sister Molly (14 years old), grandmother Ellen and pets cat Pinkie Pie, dog Princess, rabbit Olivia, duckling Maya and guinea pig Penny. Her mother Lizzie died from typhoid fever the week after presenting her with the purple heart locket necklace which she still wears for good luck on her 5th birthday (May 25th) when she was five years old and both her cat Mochi and dog Lilly passed away of old age. She loves flowers, painting, baseball, snow days, animals, birthday parties, swimming, princesses, cooking especially sweets, Steve Perry's yellow eighth note necklace (which he still wears for good luck), Ballet Princess shows, Double Dutch (jump rope), tag, ballet, ballet stuff, princess stuff and bugs especially spiders (unlike Earl Earwax who is scared of), ladybugs and butterflies but is allergic to tree pollen and she is a planner and brave little girl - nothing scares her. Her first line was "Hi, Harry. I'm back, and who is that anyway?" when she met Harry and met and befriended his dog Spot. She is not allergic to anything except tree pollen. Her favorite colors are purple (especially light purple and violet), pink (especially watermelon pink and bright pink) and sky blue, her favorite foods are spaghetti with tomato sauce, fast foods especially French fries and chicken strips, pizza with extra cheese, fruit especially apples, bananas, oranges, grapes and watermelon and of course sweets especially ice cream, chocolate cake with vanilla frosting, cookies (especially sugar with frosting and chocolate chip), candy and purple and pink cotton candy and one of her favorite singers is Cyndi Lauper who she met and befriended on her way home from the concert one morning on her 8th birthday (May 25th) and she invited her for her birthday. Also, Amy is a big fan of Billy Joel and shares a friendship with him as much as Harry does. She is as well a big fan of Journey especially its lead vocals Steve Perry especially she calls him "Steve R.P." as a nickname and loves his necklace which he still wears for good luck. Her eyes are sky blue and her bow is pink like Sister Bear's except it is a little bigger than Sister's. She is also Spot's dog-sitter while Harry and his family go out in a fancy restaurant to eat because pet dogs are not allowed in fancy restaurants and her last musical chairs before she placed 7th and was out of the game was 7 Deadly Sins which she was Greed. Plus, her favorite Journey song is "Oh, Sherrie" from the album Street Talk and her favorite costume is her watermelon pink short sleeved light purple ballet princess dress costume with pink flowers, light purple bow and pink rose on it and her normal purple heart locket necklace and a pink tiara and light purple ballet slippers and her normal pink bow in one of her pigtails and long light brown curly wig in pigtails with straight bangs which she wears in four acts of Harry's Beach Talent Show, Halloween, Christmas parties and ballet recitals and other ballet shows as well as princess plays. When everybody gets into argument with each other, she yells "This argument is stupid!" and everyone listens to her because she does not like it when friends argue or don't get along. Harry accidentally startles her which makes her scream and fall down, but she forgives him after he apologizes. Amy's birthday is May 25th and her zodiac sign is Gemini. Just like Harry, she loves all things nice and sweet and loves art especially painting with paints and paintbrushes when she is very artistic on her painting. Family: She lives in a pink house with dad, younger sister Jenny, older sister Molly, grandmother Ellen and pets: two cats Mochi (deceased of old age) and Pinkie Pie (kitten), two dogs Lilly (deceased of old age) and Princess (puppy), bunny rabbit Olivia, duckling Maya and guinea pig Penny. When Amy was five years old, her mother Elizabeth "Lizzie" complained of being sick, collapsed on the floor and died from typhoid fever (aged 40) the next week after giving her a purple heart locket necklace on her 5th birthday which she still wears for good luck. Bio: Name: Amy Olivia Fourpaws Birthday: May 25th Zodiac Sign: Gemini Home: Pink house Eyes: Sky Blue Parents: Elizabeth "Lizzie" (nee: Brewster, died from typhoid fever (aged 40) when she was five years old) and Oliver Fourpaws Siblings: Jenny Fourpaws (younger sister), Molly Fourpaws (older sister) Other Family: Ellen Fourpaws (grandmother) Allergy: She is not allergic to anything except tree pollen Fears: She is a brave girl Favorite Color: Purple (especially Light Purple and Violet), Pink (especially Watermelon Pink and Bright Pink) and Sky Blue Favorite Food: Spaghetti with sauce, sweets, pizza with extra cheese, fruit, fast food especially fries and chicken strips Favorite Ice Cream Flavor: Vanilla, Chocolate Favorite Art: Painting pictures especially with paints and paintbrushes Favorite Sport: Baseball, Double Dutch (jump rope), Tag Likes: Ballet Princess recitals, Ice Cream (especially Vanilla and Chocolate), Chocolate Cake with Vanilla frosting, Playing with Friends, Spot, Soda, Lemonade, Orange juice, Her toys, Her pets, All things nice and sweet, Video games, Bugs (especially spiders, ladybugs and butterflies too), Painting, Ballet, Her locket, Cyndi Lauper, When friends apologize, Her pink bow, The colors purple (especially light purple and violet), pink (especially watermelon pink and bright pink) and sky blue, Steve Perry's yellow eighth note necklace (which he still wears for good luck), Winning (which make her feel very happy), Spot, Cooking especially sweets, Purple and pink Cotton Candy, Being colorful, Billy Joel, Art supplies especially with paints and paintbrushes, Dog-sitting Spot when Harry and his family are going out to eat at a fancy restaurant, the songs "The Perfect Fan", "Harry and Friends Are Here", "Put Your Little Foot, Right There", "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun", "Oh, Sherrie" and "We Are The World", Her watermelon pink short sleeved light purple ballet princess dress costume with pink flowers, light purple bow and pink rose on it and her normal purple hart locket necklace and pink tiara and light purple ballet slippers and long light brown curly wig in pigtails with straight bangs and her normal pink bow on one of her pigtails, Jumping rope like Double Dutch, Steve Perry, Tag, Princesses, Animals especially Elephants (especially African and Asiatic), Giraffes, Orca Whales, Pandas and Dolphins, Birthday Parties, Ballet Princess shows, Ballet stuff, Princess stuff Dislikes: When her friends argue and don't get along, Bad Grades, All things disgusting and horrible, Losing (which makes her sad and cry), Rain (because it's too wet to go out and play), Chores, Tree Pollen (due to her allergy), Falling in the pit, Smelly things like dirty socks, Taking out trash (which is very hard), When friends brag, When Harry accidentally startles her which makes her scream, When friends get bored, Waiting because it takes too much time Favorite Holiday: Easter especially egg hunts Favorite Singer: Billy Joel (because he's one of her friends and she shares a friendship with him as much as Harry does), Steve Perry (because he's one of her friends and favorite singer of Journey and she loves his necklace which he still wears for good luck), Backstreet Boys (especially Nick Carter) and Cyndi Lauper (who she met and befriended on her 8th birthday party surprise on her way home from the concert one morning and invited for her birthday) Talent Show Acts: Ballet, "The Perfect Fan" in honor of her late mother, "Put Your Little Foot, Right There" (by Kidsongs) with Harry, Olivia, Spot, Billy, Stinky, Sherrie, Earl and Steve, "Locomotion" (by Kylie Minogue) as a backup dancer and singer, "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" with Cyndi, "Oh, Sherrie" with Steve, Earl and Harry, "We Are The World" with Harry and the others Pets: Mochi (cat, died of old age when his last appearance was The Death of Mochi Fourpaws), Pinkie Pie (kitten when she made her first appearance was Welcome Home, Pinkie Pie Fourpaws), Lilly (dog, deceased), Princess (puppy), Olivia (bunny rabbit), Maya (duckling), Penny (ginuea pig) Favorite Wild Animal: Dolphins, Orca Whales, Beluga Whales, Giraffes, African and Asian Elephants, Seals, Porpoises, Panda Bears, Wallabies, Wombats, Butterflies, Rabbits, Spiders, Ladybugs, Whale Sharks, Sea Lions, Platypuses, Manatees Appearances: *Things for Good luck: Pink bow and purple heart locket necklace *Usual: Light purple overall shorts with a sky blue flower and watermelon pink T-shirt with light purple flowers *Costume: Ballet Princess Costume (light brown long curly wig in pigtails with straight bangs and her normal pink bow in one of her pigtails, pink tiara, light purple ballet slippers and watermelon pink short sleeved light purple princess dress with pink flowers, light purple bow and pink rose on it and her normal purple heart locket necklace) *Birthday Things: Light purple flowered overall dress and pink hearts T-shirt and Purple birthday dress with light purple, pink and sky blue flowers *Things from Harry and the Haunted House: Pink T-shirt with her normal purple heart locket necklace underneath it, but now her overalls are sky blue. She had also previously worn her dark blue overalls in the computer game Harry and the Haunted House *Summer Things: Light purple T-shirt and pink shorts and pink T-shirt with a flowered heart and purple shorts *Pajamas: Purple and pink nightgown Harry's Beach Talent Show Acts: *3. The Perfect Fan (dressed in her ballet princess costume and normal purple heart locket necklace) *5. Put Your Little Foot, Right There (with Harry, Billy, Spot, Olivia, Earl, Steve, Sherrie and Stinky after wearing her ballet princess costume for the second act and normal purple heart locket necklace) *6. The Locomotion (as a backup dancer and singer, with her usual bow on her head and in her pink normal T-shirt and light purple overall shorts and her normal purple heart locket necklace) *7. Girls Just Wanna Have Fun (with all the other girls in her normal bow on her head and her normal T-shirt and overall shorts and her normal purple heart locket necklace) *8. Oh, Sherrie (with Steve, Earl and Harry and also dressed in her ballet princess costume in her third act and her normal purple heart locket necklace) *10. We Are The World (with everybody and also dressed in her ballet princess costume the fourth and final act and her normal purple heart locket necklace) Category:Females Category:Living Books Characters Category:Characters Category:Fourpaws family Category:Cider Category:Siblings Category:Main Deuteragonists Category:Total-Girly Girls Category:Bug Lovers Category:Painting Artists Category:Planners Category:Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Journey Fans Category:Journey Lovers Category:Deuteragonists Category:Brave Girls Category:Main Characters Category:Elephant Lovers Category:Princess Lovers Category:Ballet Lovers